Incubus
by xChikkuX
Summary: Nothing much to say . Ichigo falls asleep at school. I also don't own anything here. Yaoi. Lemon. Don't like - don't read.


Sleeping in school is something that most of the student these days do. Ichigo Kurosaki didn't make any difference.

He was a medium tall boy with orange hair. And, yeah, it was strange for those who had just met him, but it wasn't noticed by his friends anymore. He wasn't the best student and his grades were pretty low, but who cares anyway? He was good at sports and mostly football, so it didn't matter much.

It was a hot summer day in the middle of May. Ichigo was tired of his morning practice and the warm feeling the sunshine gave him wasn't helpping at all. He decided to skip his last class. It was maths. Well, he didn't feel in the mood for maths anyway. He went on the rooftop and lay on the cold floor.

He watched as the clouds above his head were moving. He thought about his life. He was already second year in high school and he still hadn't decided what to do after that. His life was pretty boring. Yeah, he had lots of friends which were fun to hang out with, he could get any girl he likes, at home everybody got along and they didn't have any problems.. Everybody was kind of jealous of him, even his friends. But he wanted something more.. magical, mysterious, something that would make his blood boil and his heart race like crazy!

The thoughts continued and he fell asleep unconsciously. He didn't even understand when the classes ended and everyone went back home. It was thanks to his phone, which vibrated in his pocked, that he woke up. He couldn't answer the call, though.

The boy rubbed his eyes. The sun was setting forming in the sky beautiful shades of orange and purple. He jumped from his place, took his bag and almost run down the stairs. The halls were empty and light almost couldn't shine in, because of the building next to the school which was used for gym. Only his steps were heard. He felt a little excited, but he was bound down to earth and knew nothing could happen.

But you know, hope dies last.

He could feel strange presence just behind him. He walked a few more steps and stopped. He thought he would get a heart attack at that moment. Slowly he turned his head and after that his body around. But there was absolutely nothing. He sighed and shook his head.

"Silly.."

What did he think would be there? A monster? A gun pointed right to his forehead? Maybe.. He turned forward again and in front of him.

Right there, right then, he froze. In the end of the hall, in the darkest part, there stood a person with blue hair wearing only a hospital nightgown. His head was down and he didn't look at Ichigo. He was carrying a posture on which was hooked a bank with some kind of medicine. The man was well built - it showed from his strong arms and legs.

Ichigo heard something dripping on the floor, but he didn't dare to look away. The man shot his head up and looked at the boy. His hair was all messy and.. bloody? Yeah, blood was flowing from his forehead, trough the side of his eyes and finally dripping down on the floor. This explains the dripping sound, Ichigo thought and looked down at the blood before the man's feet and back up to his face. His eyes were like a blue crystal, Ichigo could get lost in them but then he moved his sight down only to see a pair of pink full lips. Those lips formed a cocky grin. There was something wild in this man that Ichigo found attractive, it made him want him. But he didn't even know his name, what's going on?

"Grimmjow."

Deep voice escaped the man's lips. Ichigo looked at the man confused. It was obvious that Grimmjow was his name. But why was he telling him? And why was he even there? The orange head took a step backwards, his senses screaming in his head to run.

In that moment Grimmjow disappeared. Ichigo looked around him. Nothing. Maybe it was another one of his hallucinations, but it looked so real. He decided to go home as fast as he could and get some serious rest. But just as he made a few steps forward something caught his neck from behind, causing to take a sharp breath in.

"Where do ya think ya'r going.. _Ichigo_?"

Purred Grimmjow's deep voice right next to Ichigo's year emphasizing his name, which made the boy shiver. He tried to turn around and hit the blue haired man but before he could even form his fist everything turned black.

After a several hours, or so he thought, Ichigo woke up feeling hot. His head was spinning and he actually didn't know where he was. he was sure, though, he was on a bed. And there was something kissing and licking his neck. He panicked and looked down. The man from earlier, Grimmjow, was on top of him and when he sensed that the boy's awake he rose, settling on his palms. His face was only a few centimeters from Ichigo's and the boy could feel his hot breath against his cheeks. They were staring at each other, which made Ichigo's pulse increase with every passing second. He tried to look away, but the moment he turned his face from Grimmjow's his chin was caught, making him face the man once again. Suddenly, Ichigo felt warm lips crashing onto his. It felt.. wonderful.

Grimmjow bit his lower lip asking for entrance. A moment later his tongue was exploring the boy's warm cavern. Ichigo didn't fight for dominance, because he knew he couldn't win and after all - it felt too good.

He felt the man's arms traveling down trough his chest, to his stomach and finally to his crotch. He panicked a little, he hasn't ever done it with a man before and now he was playing the girl's role..

But every thought dismissed from his head as Grimmjow slowly started to stroke his already half hard member. It was wonderful. But then the blue haired man's mouth left his and went down where his head was and slowly took Ichigo's member inside his hot mouth. Ichigo felt as if he was in heaven before Grimmjow instered one finger. The man sucked hard his member trying to make the orange haired teen forget the pain. And it helped even more than enough. A loud moan escaped Ichigo's lips. A few second later, without a warning, Grimmjow put in a second finger, which made Ichigo moan even louder. It seemed like he found that sweet spot inside Ichigo's body. he repeated the same motion a few more times and removed his fingers.

Ichigo groaned from the sudden lack of Grimmjow's fingers, but when he felt his manhood pressing against his entrance Ichigo grabbed the sheets preparing mentally for the pain. Grimmjow pushed in slowly. The first seconds he didn't move letting Ichigo adjust to the feeling and then he started to move slowly. With every next trust he increased the force and the speed. Loud moans and Grimmjow's name escaped Ichigo's mouth.

"Nh.. Grimmjow!"

Ichigo moaned just before he came. Grimmjow was close as well. He leaned forward capturing the boy's lips in a lustful kiss. After a few minutes he came, too, inside Ichigo and collapsed on top of him.

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and got up panting hard. He looked down at his pants. He was hard. The boy looked around himself - the rooftop. The sun was setting.

"It was just a dream.."

He got up, trying to ignore his erection. He walked by slowly by the staircase and stopped just before turning the corner to the hall, in which he met Grimmjow. But it was only a dream, so he shouldn't worry. He shook his head and continued.

In the middle of the hall he felt the same presence but continued walking forward ignoring it. But it was coming closer and closer to him and he swore he could feel someone's breath down his neck.

He sharply turned around. But there was nothing. Again. He knew what would come up next and he was afraid to look back forward. He felt himself trembling. And he felt Him. Standing there, the blood falling down on the floor, he could hear it.

"Hello, Ichigo..."

Even if he didn't see Grimmjow, Ichigo could tell he was smirking.


End file.
